


But she’s just a kid!!

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, Underage Relationship, Underage Sex, abo dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Derek Morgan was just going to make a quick stop by the grocery store on the way home. He runs into someone special.





	1. Chapter 1

The team had just finished a case so everyone was heading home. Derek was going to make a quick stop by the grocery store and then head home. He quickly got what he needed and headed to the checkout. A girl about 16 was checking out. Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks. He watched her as she seem to catch his and she looked towards him. She gave a small smile before the cashier handed her the change. “Thanks.” She pocketed the change and walked out the store. She put her one bag into her purse and sat sideways on her motorcycle, which happened to be parked next to Derek’s. She lit a cigarette and took a drag. She had slipped on her leather jacket. Derek hurried out of the store to catch up to her. He spotted her next to his vehicle with a cigarette. He put the groceries in his car and looked at her as he leaned against his car. “I’m Derek Morgan.” She smiled as she blew out the puff of smoke. “Stormy.” She said as she put her cigarette out. “Stormy...?” “Wellington.” “As in the gang leader Richard Wellington?” She looked up. “His little sister yeah.” She slowly walked over to him. “I’m assuming you are police, mmmm nah fbi.” He looked surprised. “The gun, local cops don’t carry that small of a gun, too many gangs running the streets.” Derek smiled. “So miss Stormy, how old are you?” She smirked. “That’s rude to ask a lady, I’m 16.” Derek looked down. She gently raised his head. “Don’t worry I like older guys.” “It’s illegal.” “Not really, legally I can consent at 16. Besides you’re mine, handsome.” She kissed his cheek and stuck a sticky note to his coat. “Go drop your groceries off and then come to this address.” He nodded as she got on her motorcycle and it roared to life. 

 

30mins later...  
Derek knocked on the door of the apartment. A dog began barking but suddenly went silent and the door opened. “Come on in.” Stormy stepped to the side and let him in. The Doberman growled at Derek. “That’s enough magnum!” Stormy snapped. The dog put his head down but watched Derek with cautious eyes. Derek held his hand out for the dog to sniff. Magnum carefully sniffed him before licking his hand. “Hmmm, you got his approval. Nice work.” She smiled as she shut her door. 

They ended up watching a movie together on the couch, then getting to know each other. The moments became heated and before they knew it Derek was carrying Stormy to the bedroom. He gently sat her down. “Stormy. Are you sure?” “Derek Morgan, I accept you as my lover, my mate, and my protector.” Derek kissed her passionately. They continued until they were tied together by his knot and both of them sporting each other’s mating bite. “My brother will probably kick your ass.” Derek chuckled. “About that...” “dont worry if I’m happy he won’t hurt you.” He Burris’s his head into her neck. “What about your team?” “I don’t know, I think they will support me on this.” She smiled, “well if you aren’t busy than on Monday bring them to eat lunch at school with me.” “Okay, I will”

Monday at lunch.  
Stormy had just sat down with Derek and his team when the bitch of the school walked over. “Fucking slut!” She said in her rude voice. “With a Pedophile!” Stormy got up despite Derek trying to grab her. “Bitch, say it again so when I kick your ass I got a reason.” “Sure honey, you are fucking a pedophile!” “At least I’m not fucking my daddy.” The blonde girl took a swing at her. “Shouldn’t have missed bitch!” Stormy threw the next punch before picking her up and throwing her on a table. “Let me make myself clear, so much as look at him the wrong way or say anything about him and I will destroy you. Do I make myself crystal clear?” The girl trembled in fear and nodded. “Yes Ma’am!!!” Stormy let go and she ran off crying. Stormy sat back down and poured water on a napkin and wiped the blood from her split lip. “Stormy, why did you do that?” Derek asked. “Because I let that bitch talk shit about me but she knows if it comes to my family or even you that I’ll kick her ass. I should have done it first period but I’m not supposed to touch her because she’s my younger brothers slut.” Just then her younger brother stormed to her table with the girl following behind. “How dare you touch her!” “Get your bitch under control! If she ever talks shit about our family-“ “that’s no fucking reason to hit her!” “No but maybe you’d like to get her full punishment from Richard when I tell him she was talking shit about my mate!” The whole room had fallen silent. Her younger brother turned to her. “Brittney, did you say something about her mate!?!” “Yes but tony-“ “we are done!” Tony turned back to Stormy. “I’m sorry sis, I didn’t know she said something about Derek, that’s my bad.” “It’s alright but next time do the whole family a favor and get at least a smart slut?” He smiled. “No problem sis!”


	2. Chapter 2

Stormy hugged Derek before kissing him goodbye. “See you later.” “Bye babe.” He smiled as she went to history. Stormy thought about him all day. Later, after school had ended, Stormy went to the dance academy and they began their routines. 

The teams pov.  
The team was tracking a man you would rape and then kill teenage dancers, boys or girls. Garcia cam across the line. “Okay the dance studio is called stop, drop and lock.” They all headed out. They walked to the front desk. “Where is Gabriel Davidson!?!” Derek demand. “Uh studio six.” They walked down the hall to see Stormy dancing with him. “Stormy, breathe with the music. Relax, you’re not focusing.” She took a deep breath and moved into the motions again with the music. He swung her around and then threw her in the air. She grabbed the long, strong fabric and rapped herself in it before letting go. “That’s it, beautiful. Dancing is about telling a story, you tell it so beautifully.” Stormy finished the routine before sliding down one of the ribbons. She unlatched her harness. “Thanks mr Davidson.” He smiled and grabbed her arms. “Um... sir?” The team came flooding in. He quickly grabbed her and pulled a gun. “Anyone moves and I’ll kill her.” “Let her go.” Stormy was not even worried. This slightly started the team but no one said anything. She then let herself fall. Her dead weight became hard for him to hold. “Damnit! Stormy get your ass up!”


End file.
